1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for remotely providing a unique pass code that is recognizable by a printer. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods that automatically generate a pass code based upon a unique characteristic of the printer and recognizing the pass code by the printer.
2. The Relevant Art
As printer systems increase in complexity and functionality, increased demands are being placed on the printers. For instance, in certain cases, it is desirable to generate a line of printers with varying capabilities. One way to decrease the cost of manufacturing the printers is to make certain features dormant until initialized.
Additionally, printer manufacturers may want to control the enablement of these features. For instance, certain features may require added attention for safety, longevity, or effectiveness purposes. It may be desirable to ensure that operators of these printers have been given proper instruction and training for use of the feature. Additionally, different price points can be achieved for the same printer by enabling only features that are paid for by the customer.
Being able to enable features of a printer after sale of the printer provides the added benefit of allowing customers the luxury of electing to purchase the features after purchasing the printer. Under such a scheme, a customer is allowed to buy the printer without paying for a feature, and to decide later that the feature is desirable. The customer can then contact the printer manufacturer's customer service department and request the feature. After paying the requisite price, and/or undertaking certain training or receiving precautions, the feature is then enabled for the customer.
In order to make the process of enabling inherent but dormant features of printers more convenient and effective, it would be beneficial to be able to remotely enable the features. In so doing, it would be particularly beneficial to be able to do so in a manner which is unique to each printer and which is not readily apparent to a customer.
Pass codes have been used in the prior art to enable dormant features of products. Nevertheless, the use of pass codes as conducted by the prior art does not meet the particular requirements discussed above as being beneficial for printers. For instance, prior art pass codes are typically standard for a whole line of printers. When a customer has more than one printer, the customer only needs the one pass code and can enable the feature for each of the printers. Additionally, these pass codes run the danger of becoming publically and universally known.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a system and method of uniquely and remotely generating a pass code that is unique to a printer and for independently validating the pass code by the printer. Such a system and method are disclosed herein. Furthermore, many printers are not configured to allow users to conveniently allow a user to add large numbers, so it would be even more beneficial to provide a pass code that is easily entered by a user.